tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Katerina
Katerina is a fan made character, created by KcMangleWolf0587. She's another mutant turtle that grew up with the turtles, though she is not blood related nor actually part of the family she is treated as if she is, in reality she's an extremely close friend to the family that lives with them. Growing up with the turtles, each of her had a small impact on her personality but it makes her who she is. She's mature most of the time, can get aggressive, be a slight dork, or act a bit childish. Katie will stop at nothing if a friend or her family is in need of help or is in trouble. Appearance Katie is a mutant turtle, just like the boys and also being a teenager, though with a bit more feminine appearance. Her skin is a bright green though still slightly darker then Mikey's and slightly brighter then Leo's, and she has natural neon purple eyes. She also has dark chocolate brown hair, with hot pink tips that ends a little more halfway past her shoulders, with long side bangs that slightly cover her right eye, and she always wears it down. She's about an inch taller then Leo, if not then as tall. She has a fit body figure that's more of a combination of skinny and curvy, her plastron shows this and it also curves outward a bit in just the chest area for her breast. Her shell is that same as the boys' and as for her limbs, still similar but not very bulky. She wears the same ninja gear, her knee/elbow pad are medium on cherry, her wraps for her wrist and feet are bright maroon, the other wraps on her hands and fingers are white like the others' are, her weapon strap is lightish brown and is a belt then goes arcross her plastron and her shell for her weapon holdster, and finally her mask is hot pink and the fins are long (like Leo and Donnie's). Personality Katie isn't all to much an average teenage girl. Each of the boys had their own impact on her personality yet there still some traits that are just herself. She's a very bubbly character, always kind whenever she can be, very loving, has a heart of gold, and very caring towards others. She's also very loyal, honest, generous, spunky, can get very curious, and mostly responsible. Though even if she may seem like an angel, she's also got some negative parts of her personality. Katie can be reckless on occasions which gets her into trouble most of the time. She's self-confident, which all in all isn't very bad most of the time but can occasionally cause her to bite off more then she can chew. She's also a risktaker, which means that whenever there's a challenge she'll usually go for it though she ends up hurting herself from time to time. Many other things add to her personality but what the boys' have added: Growing up with Leo has helped her be pretty mature for her age most of the time, Raph gave her an aggressive side though it takes alot to make her blow up however when she does she's slightly worse then Raph, Donnie made her a bit nerdy by helping her become intelligent but of course not as smart as him, and finally Mikey made her very fun-loving and to act childish at times. One more thing that all the boys' had to do with was making Katie a tomboy, she acts alot like a boy being raised around them her whole life, though she's still Girly from her girl mentality. Weapons, Gear, & Team Position Katie's main weapon is the Wakizashi, a japanese sword that is slightly shorter then the Katana. She's able to spin it expertly and change hands with it. She also can fight with it holding it either correctly, the blade upwards, or upside down, the blade downwards. She also learned to fight with twin daggers if anything, and her spiritual ninja weapon is a chain morning star hammer. Other then her wakizashi, Katie also has gear that she always takes with her. Two flat utility blades, shurikens, grappling hook, kunais, her T-Phone, lock picks, smokebombs, blinding powder, and flashbangs. Her position of the team is The Overwatch meaning she kinda like a scout or spy. She goes up ahead and checks out the area then goes back and reports anything unusual or what to expect. She also keeps a look out, and it is her job to watch out for the others and have their backs. History Katie was always a turtle, she was born in a pet shop, then was bought by a Kraang Droid in disguise and brought to Dimension X where she was mutated. She's always been the same age as the boys' and she was also mutated the exact same day they were. Though a couple hours after she was mutated, someone or something, that wasn't a Kraang brought her back to Earth dimension, and left her in the sewers. No one knows how long she was there by herself but she was found by Splinter who took her in. As they grew up everyone, even Katie knew she wasn't really apart of the family, though she was still just as loved and cared for, and Splinter still raised her like a daughter. When they started ninja training, it was hard for Katie to keep up, and it made her feel less. Thus began her personal mission to prove that she could be the best kunoichi ever. Now, she always trains extra by herself or with one of the boys, just so that way she improves at a faster rate. At the age of ten, a couple thing happened. Katie began to develop a crush on Donnie, and she became fascinated with dying her hair, so she when to a trash disposal in the sewers, and with luck found Hot Pink hair dye that was mostly full, to match her mask. However, being to mostly obedient child she is, she waited till Splinter allowed her which was when she was 13, and she only dyed the ends of her hair.The next two years till her and the boys were 15 were normal overall, with training and wonderful moments, then came their 15th mutation day and well, that's when a new adventure started for them. Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Turtle